


Mange Like Me

by Chiyodan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyodan/pseuds/Chiyodan
Summary: A request from Tumblr, where Junkrat finds a little kitten and has to convince Roadhog to let him keep it. The first bit of fiction I've written in about 2 years.





	Mange Like Me

Mako took a quick look around as he entered the abandoned garage that served as a camp. It was... quiet. Normally a soft-spoken person like him would have reveled in such peace, but for Mako Rutledge, silence and quiet was never a good thing. Quiet meant that a certain junker was up to something.

But when was Jamison Fawkes ever NOT up to something?

Mako was about to call out to Jamie, but stopped. He COULD hear something... it was faint, but he could hear it.

Talking. It was Jamie, talking.

He followed the soft words, stepping carefully across the gritty concrete floor. His large feet went toe first and slow, minimizing the soft crunch of dirty boots on dirty floor. He was close enough to make out words now, coming from behind a broken workbench...

“...fleas n' wot, but nothin' a good ol' scrub won' fix... Lookit yah! Yeh got patchy hair, jus' like me! An' yeh just the cutiest lil thing... Hoggie'll love yeh once we find me soap and get yeh squeakin' clea-”

Mako pulled the workbench back, and Jamie practically leapt onto the spot in front of him.

“I DIDN' DO NOTHIN'!!”

“Stop screaming.”

A large, meaty hand reached down, grabbing the back of Jamie's harness and lifting the demolitions expert with ease.

Mako's eyes softened behind the dark lenses of his mask. A little mangey kitten was locked in Jamie's lankey arms, licking his dirty freckled skin.

Jamie pouted up at Mako.

“... It's so little, Hoggie, it won' take up space...” he pleaded. “Please, please, Hog...??”

Mako set Jamie down gently and sighed.

“Fine.”

Jamie perked up and grinned his misshapen smile.

“Yeh won' regret nothin', Hammo!” he said, tickling the kitten's belly. “Oi, it needs a name. Wot we gonna call it?”

Mako snorted.

“Fawkes.”

Jamie wrinkled his nose.

“Eh?? Why Fawkes??” he asked. “... Oh, right! Looks like me!” He grinned happily. “How 'bout Fawkes Rutledge?”

Mako's eyes twinkled behind his mask.

“Fine by me. Think we got some canned fish somewhere.”

How could he resist? Maybe Mako just had a thing for little orphans that survived this harsh wasteland.


End file.
